Two Princes
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: [8x14] No han pasado más que tres días desde que se enteraron del regreso de Katherine, pero Bonnie y los demás están ya desesperados y no saben qué hacer. Así que a Damon se le ocurre que hay una persona que podría ayudarlos, y manda a Bonnie a pedirle ayuda. ¿Pero qué pedirá Kai a cambio de su ayuda?


¡Adivinad quién todavía no sabe cómo sentirse con respecto al Bonkai en este capítulo! ¡Sí, yo! Me parece que Bonnie se ha pasado. Sinceramente, lo que ha hecho es tortura; eso la convierte en tan mala como él. Lo que yo no entiendo es, si Kai es tan malo, ¿por qué no lo mata nadie? (claro que para mí mejor que no lo maten).

La canción de este one-shot es, obviamente, Two Princes, de Spin Doctors. Yo también la odio, Kai. Yo también la odio.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW.

 **#PALABRAS:** 1,308.

* * *

 **TWO PRINCES**

* * *

 _Marry him, marry me_

 _I'm the one that loved you baby can't you see?_

 _Ain't got no future or family tree_

 _But I know what a prince and lover ought to be_

 _I know what a prince and lover ought to be_

La canción sonaba horrible en aquel momento. Tal vez fuera porque, tras tres días encerrado en su nuevo mundo prisión particular, la sed de sangre estaba dejando a Kai muy debilitado, lo cual no ayudaba a sus cualidades vocales. Por supuesto, el asco con el que el chico estaba cantando no ayudaba.

Bonnie tenía miedo de hablar con él. No porque lo temiera a él de por sí, sino porque se sentía estúpida por volver al mundo prisión solo tres días después de haberlo encerrado. Por desgracia, no le quedaba otra opción. Damon se lo había dejado muy claro tras haberla prácticamente obligado a ir. Como siempre, el vampiro la obligaba a hacer todo lo que no quería. Pero ya lo pagaría. A decir verdad, Damon tenía razón al decir que Kai probablemente fuera su última oportunidad. Al fin y al cabo, había pasado años en el Infierno junto a Katherine.

 _Said one, two princes kneel before you_

 _That what I said now_

 _Princes, princes who adore you_

 _Just go ahead now_

La última palabra se confundió con un bostezo, en el mismo instante en que Bonnie avanzaba hasta quedar a la vista de su peor enemigo. Kai pareció despertar al instante. Se incorporó en la silla y sonrió al verla. Sabía por qué había venido. Claro que lo sabía. Lo sabía cuando le contó que Katherine estaba ahora a cargo del Infierno. Al final, él siempre parecía ir un paso por delante de los demás.

−Vaya, vaya –dijo el Hereje, clavando las uñas en los brazos de la silla. Parecía un niño emocionado en Navidad−. Mira a quién tenemos aquí. ¿Vienes a hacerme compañía? ¿O vas a castigarme por fin? Porque cualquiera de las dos opciones me gusta.

−Ya sabes por qué he venido. Lo sabías incluso antes de que viniera.

−Cierto. Aunque debo admitir que esperaba que aguantaseis un poco más. Una semana, al menos.

−Diez cadáveres en tres días. Uno de ellos… Uno de ellos el de Alaric.

−Vaya, justo cuando pensaba que me empezaba a llevar bien con mi cuñado.

−Kai –la chica pareció querer decir algo más, pero no parecía encontrar las palabras.

−Bonnie. Tenemos buenos nombres, tú y yo, ¿no te parece?

−¿Qué?

−Tú eres la que has empezado a mencionar nombres. Pensaba que estábamos en la misma página.

Bonnie negó con la cabeza, exasperada, y empezó a caminar por la sala. _Two Princes_ seguía sonando de fondo, y la morena tuvo que admitir que era horrible tener que escucharla tanto, a un volumen relativamente alto. Así que detuvo la canción. Cuando el silencio llenó la habitación, Kai soltó lo que solo podía describirse como un gemido de placer. Bonnie se ruborizó, y quiso abofetearse por su reacción.

La chica se giró, y vio que Kai había echado la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba profundamente. Bonnie frunció el ceño. No era posible que…

Un ronquido interrumpió sus pensamientos.

−¡Kai!

−¿Qué?

−Estoy hablando.

−Habla –contestó el chico. No había abierto los ojos, pero la chica se sentía vigilada−. Pensaba que a estas alturas ya sabrías de mi capacidad para escuchar mientras duermo. ¿Alguna vez has intentado dormir con una canción sonando sin parar? Solo provoca pesadillas.

−¿Vas a ayudarnos? –preguntó Bonnie ignorándolo.

−¿Qué razón habría para que os ayudara? ¿Habéis hecho vosotros algo por mí?

Bonnie no podía evitar fijarse en el movimiento de su nuez de Adán mientras que Kai hablaba, y aquello casi hizo que no contestara. Se estaba distrayendo demasiado. Quería volver ya al presente, y lo cierto era que ya ni siquiera le importaba mucho si lo hacía sola.

−Te soltaré. Si prometes alejarte de nosotros, incluidas las niñas, te soltaré.

−Mmm, no sé si eso es demasiado convincente –Kai alzó la cabeza de nuevo y recorrió el cuerpo de Bonnie con la mirada−. Estoy empezando a cogerle cariño a la canción. _Said if you want to call me baby / Just go ahead now / And if you…_

−Por Dios, cállate ya. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué pides a cambio de tu ayuda?

−Te quiero a ti.

−¿Perdón?

Bonnie sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás, y el chico, que hasta ese momento había estado mirándola con una sonrisa malévola, se echó a reír.

−No seas malpensada, Bon. ¿Quién te crees que soy?

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no logró que él dejara de reír. Bonnie, furiosa como nunca se había sentido, cogió una botella de tequila, la rompió contra la barra, y clavó uno de los afilados trozos en el hombro del Hereje, que gimió, en lo que parecía una mezcla de placer y dolor. Bonnie se echó atrás, asqueada.

−Vamos, ¿en serio te sorprende que me guste?

−No. Me sorprende que a pesar de que te estés muriendo de sueño y hambre sigas siendo igual de imbécil y asqueroso.

−¿Vas a dejar que te explique lo que quiero o vas a seguir hasta que me… −Bonnie no dejó que el chico terminara, y le tapó la boca con una de sus manos.

−Ni lo menciones.

Alzando una ceja, Kai tomó uno de los dedos de Bonnie entre sus labios y succionó. La chica se alejó rápidamente, pero no antes de sentir cómo el calor se apoderaba de ella. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Kai? Ella no era así.

−Di lo que quieres.

−Verás, no sé si lo sabes, pero ahora tengo magia. Más o menos. Me la tengo que quitar a mí mismo, lo cual es un incordio, pero es mejor que nada. El caso es que –Kai la miraba fijamente mientras que hablaba−, muy a mi pesar, no controlo muy bien todo lo que hago. Así que se me ha ocurrido que ¿qué mejor modo de aprender a acceder a mi magia y a controlarla que una bruja Bennett tan poderosa como tú?

−Así que quieres que te ayude a eliminar la única barrera que hace que no te conviertas en un asesino en serie mágico.

−No me hace falta la magia para ser un asesino en serie, Bon, ya lo sabes.

El hereje le guiñó un ojo, y Bonnie alzó una ceja. Pensándolo bien, tampoco pedía mucho. Tendría que pasar bastante tiempo con él, pero aquel era un mal menor si lograban acabar con Katherine.

−¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no nos vas a traicionar en cuanto te deje salir de aquí?

−No lo sabes. Pero si quieres incrementar las posibilidades, te recomiendo un sencillo juramento de sangre –la sonrisa de Kai se amplió incluso más al ver que Bonnie se alejaba un paso más de él.

−No voy a ponerme a sangrar al lado de un vampiro hambriento.

−Pues sé una buena chica y dame de comer antes –Kai se mordió el labio. El hambre, que parecía inexistente hasta ahora, se hizo evidente en su mirada−. Hay muchos bancos de sangre en este mundo prisión. A no ser que prefieras convertirte en donante tú misma…

Kai soltó una carcajada al ver a Bonnie prácticamente huir de él. No parecía que fuera él el que estuviera atado.

El miedo que Bonnie le tenía era, cuanto menos, excitante. Nada hacía más feliz al hereje que asustar e incomodar a la morena, por lo que, durante su _largo_ periodo de adaptación a la magia y el vampirismo, pretendía hacer todo lo posible porque ella quisiera huir de él.

Al volver a escuchar _Two Princes_ , Kai maldijo a la chica en silencio. Sí, la haría huir de él. Y entonces la perseguiría y la atraparía. Oh, sí, por supuesto que lo haría.


End file.
